IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 is the fourth and last of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight. Plot The supernaturally awesome conclusion to the blockbuster crossover is here! Ghostly forces converge on the Ghostbusters HQ, and the Turtles' opportunity to get back home is fast dwindling! The two teams' last-ditch efforts may come too late! Issue #4 Previews World 10/22/14 Cast Part Four The Long Goodbye Egon Spengler Donatello April O'Neil Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Raphael Winston Zeddemore Leonardo Peter Venkman Michelangelo Janine Melnitz Thralls of Chi-You Chi-You Casey Jones Splinter Equipment Part Four The Long Goodbye Interspatial Teleportation Unit Containment Unit Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter Compact Pack Proton Pack Particle Thrower Arm Mounted Proton Pack Ecto-1 Radio Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Trap Miniature Slime Blower Slime Blower Tobin's Spirit Guide Items Part Four The Long Goodbye Blody Wise Foods Products Stay Puft Figure Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon Singing Slime Twinkie Environmental Part Four The Long Goodbye Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Part Four The Long Goodbye Firehouse The Lair Proxima Centauri Development On October 30, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed he and Tom Waltz were working on the last script of the cross over. erikburnham Tweet 10/30/14 On November 12, 2014, Erik Burnham hinted due to the 4 issue structure a lot of ideas were killed off but one that appears to have survived is Michelangelo will don a jumpsuit and Proton Pack. erikburnham Tweet #1 11/12/14 erikburnham Tweet #2 11/12/14 On November 18, 2014, Erik Burnham announced he and Waltz finished writing Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 11/18/14 On December 6, 2014, Adam Gorham posted an uncolored and unlettered preview of his Hot Topic cover. Adamshoots deviantArt TMNT Ghostbusters 4 12/6/14 On December 15, 2014, Dan Schoening announced he was done working on Issue #4. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/15/14 On December 17, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed just he saw the mock up for Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 12/17/14 On January 5, 2015, Brent Peeples posted an unlettered version of his Hastings cover for Issue #4. Peeples Art Blogspot 1/5/15 On January 26, 2015, a cover, credits and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #4 preview via Comic Vine 1/26/15 On March 26, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of one of the last panels where he mimicked the art style of Cory Smith. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/26/15 On April 11, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a deleted scene from Issue #4. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/11/15 On May 18, 2015, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 4 and 16. luisdelgado deviantart "TMNT/GB #4 page 4" 5/18/15 luisdelgado deviantart "TMNT/GB #4 page 16" 5/18/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is NOV140473. *Page 1 **The Interspatial Teleportation Unit is visually based on the Transdimensional Portal from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" **The EMP device is visually based on the Sub-etheric Multichannel Differential Analyzer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" **In panel 3, right of Kylie is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters "Egon on the Rampage" **In panel 3, the computer right of Kylie has Level 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan on its screen. **In panel 4, the Employee of the Month board is more visible than last issue: ***The photo for January is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, Page 5 Panel 5 when Peter joins the meeting after taking a shower. ***The photo for February is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7, Page 19 Panel 2 when Peter is in his hospital bed getting his present out. ***The photo for March is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9, Page 29 Panel 3 when Peter enters the diner admitting he is lost. ***The photo for April is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8, Page 8 Panel 3 when Peter suggests Egon should take a shower. ***The photo for May is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12, Page 15 Panel 13 when Peter is addressing Seattle citizens on loudspeaker. ***The photo for June is Peter from the back cover of the Ghostbusters Volume 8 trade paperback. ***The photo for July is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Page 15 Panel 3 when Ray states the ghost was trying to evolve. ***The photo for August is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12, Page 20 Panel 12 when an irritated Peter is consoled by Ray. ***The photo for September is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 2 Panel 3 when Peter is with Special Agent Melanie Ortiz before a Collector attacks him. ***The photo for October is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #15, Page 14 Panel 2 after Peter activates the Traps. ***The photo for November is Egon from the rear cover of the Ghostbusters Volume 3 trade paperback. ***The photo for December is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Page 6 Panel 5 when Winston states he doesn't want to hear Egon's theories. **In panel 4, the three arcades are all Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles games ***On the left is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time ***In the middle is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Japan 2 Player) ***On the right is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) **In panel 4, still on the whiteboard from last issue are ***On the upper left corner is the Topps Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie. It is #88 "Casey--Mr. Fix-It!" ***The picture that comes with the Ghost Zapper projector toy from Kenner. ***A photo of Tiamat, the principal villain of the Mass Hysteria! arc of the Ghostbusters ongoing series. ***A screenshot of Level 4 from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan video game. ***The Technodrome battle in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game ***The newspaper Splinter reveals at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze, "Ninja Rap is Born" ***John Bruno's layout of Louis Tully's apartment from the first movie, seen in Making Ghostbusters page 120 **Michelangelo's "I told you so" line is a callback to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 page 21 *Page 2 **In panel 1, still on the white board: ***The Technodrome battle in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game **In panel 2, on top of the file cabinet is the Genie's lamp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Genie" **The label on the file cabinet drawer behind Janine are the surnames of the creators of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. **In panel 4, to the left of Kylie on the shelf, is the rose bowling ball used by Bill Murray's character Ernie "Big Ern" McCracken in the movie "Kingpin" (1996) **In panel 5, Winston is wearing the Forces of Good T-shirt from The Real Ghostbusters "Night Game" **Erik Burnham considering removing the proximity alert gag but Tom Waltz talked him out of it. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 *Page 3 **In the last panel, left of Winston, is a bag of Wise Popcorn. ***At the beginning of Ghostbusters II, Dana Barrett had a bag among her groceries. **Next to Ray's bed is his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. **The days without incident sign from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) appears. ***Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the incident sign. *Page 4 **Janine's frustration with unwanted visitors is justified. From Koza'Rai in the Displaced Aggression mini-series to Gozer and Tiamat at the end of Volume 2 of the ongoing series, Janine has had to put up with a lot. **Still on Janine's desk is a Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon from Ghostbusters II **Peter's 'next quarter' line is a subtle nod to "The Addams Family" movie from 1991. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 **In panel 2, still in the box on the file cabinet from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 are ***A Flex-O-Man Comic from the Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" **In panel 3, between Winston and Leonardo is the Andres brand microwave from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 6 **In panel 1, the console used by Kylie is visually based on Doc Brown's remote control from "Back To The Future" Dapperpomade Tweet 12/5/15 **In panel 5, on the board are ***A Ghostbusters newspaper theater advertisement to promote the first movie. Image of Ghostbusters advertisement via Spook Central FB ***The Ghost in a Can promo flat for England to promote the first movie in 1985 ***The McDonald's Canada Ghostbusters II tray liner ***A Ninja Pizza business card. Ninja Pizza was from the first episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series, "Turtle Tracks" *Page 8 **On the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter are the dates ***"Dec 14 1987" is the date the first episode of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, "Turtle Tracks" aired. ***"Sept 13 1986" is the date the first episode of The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us" aired ***"Oct 22 2014" is the date the first issue of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters comic released in stores ***The design of the dates is a nod to the DeLorean's Time circuits from the "Back to the Future" franchise. *Page 9 **Once again, the biometric protocol from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" is attached to the Containment Unit. *Page 10 **In panel 1, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure above Casey is Scratch, released in 1993. *Page 11 **Peter mentions Ray is still the owner of the Firehouse **Winston warns against crossing the streams. **The framed New York Post outside the R&D Lab reads "Ghost Cops Bust Tri-State Terror" *Page 13 **On the toolbox is a KPPX sticker, a reference to the local radio station in the movie "Airheads" featuring Harold Ramis and Ernie Hudson. *Page 15 **In panel 5, in the upper right corner is a miniature figure of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character Cudley The Cowlick. *Page 16 **In panel 2, above April's word balloon, is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" **In panel 3, at the kitchen sink are: ***A liter bottle of Blody last seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6. ***A soap dispenser named after Double Bubble from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **In panel 3, is the Singing Slime on top of the refrigerator. It was a Cursed Artifact in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 17 **Chi-You threatens to reduce the Turtles into Guilinggao. This is turtle jelly used in Chinese medical practices. ***Erik Burnham also intended this to be a nod to when Shredder threatened to turn the Turtles into it in the 1987 animated series. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 **Erik Burnham credits Cory Smith's Issue #3 cover for inspiring the use of the Slime Blower by Michelangelo in this issue. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 *Page 19 **Peter's marketing idea is a jab at the rather substantial amount of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles merchandise out there. *Page 20 **Donatello mentions reincarnation. The Turtles and Splinter were reincarnated from their past lives in feudal Japan in the IDW Turtles canon. **Egon eats a Twinkie **Kylie is holding Tobin's Spirit Guide. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/6/15 **Winston gives Leonardo a pair of his Marine Corps patches. The seal is the rank of Sergeant. *Page 21 **Casey alludes to Harold Lillja's fly swatting that got them dimensionally displaced in Issue #1 Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbustersIssueFourRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssueFourSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssue4CoverREHotTopicPreview.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic preview TMNTGhostbustersIssue4CoverREHotTopic.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic TMNTGhostbustersIssue4CoverREHastingsPreview.jpg|Cover RE Hastings preview TMNTGhostbustersIssue4CoverREHastings.jpg|Cover RE Hastings TMNTGhostbustersIssue4Credits.jpg|Story So Far TMNTGhostbustersIssue4CoversChecklist.jpg|Covers Checklist TMNTGBVol4ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents